A surface emission type laser element is a laser element which emits light in a perpendicular direction to a substrate surface, which is different from a conventional Fabry-Perot oscillator type laser element, is capable of arranging a large number of plane emission type laser elements on the same substrate; therefore, it is the element which has been noted in the field of data communication recently (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
On the other hand, a research on a laser element using an organic compound which gives light emission with a large half width has been advanced. As for solid laser using light emission of an organic compound, light emission can be obtained by injecting holes and electrons to a thin film of at least one layer or more containing an organic compound (hereinafter, referred to as a laminated body containing an organic compound with a light-emitting property) which is placed between two electrodes, and laser light can be oscillated by amplifying the light emission efficiently.
In this case, a wavelength of oscillated laser light is limited to a wavelength which can be amplified by an oscillator, among wavelengths emitted from a compound having a role of light emission. An oscillator here has a structure in which light emission is kept in a surface having high reflectivity (hereinafter, referred to as a reflecting surface) and is amplified. Specifically, an edge of a laminated body containing an organic compound with a light-emitting property can be used as a reflecting surface or an electrode can be used as a reflecting surface. In the case of the former, light is reflected in a parallel direction to a substrate surface, and amplification is repeated; accordingly, laser oscillation is occurred. Consequently, laser light is oscillated in the parallel direction from the substrate surface. In the case of the latter, reflection and amplification of light are occurred in a perpendicular direction to the substrate surface, and laser light is oscillated in the perpendicular direction to the substrate surface. Adopting the latter method enables a large number of surface emission type laser elements to be arranged on the same substrate.
[Patent Document 1] Patent Publication No. 3206097